


爱慕

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98





	爱慕

大四学生S赫X毕业论文导师M海

“海海，今天上班带着贞操带和乳夹，想上厕所跟我报告，喜欢你的新颈链吗？。”

“喜欢，海海一直戴着呢，主人”

“乖。”

“谢谢主人夸奖。”

李赫宰是A大大四的一名学生，进字母圈也有三年了，是个S，没有现实约调过，半年前在网上认识了一个同城的M，两个人很合得来，接受度也差不多，对方奴性不错，人也乖巧，两人一拍即合便开始了网调，约好不语音不露脸不暴露现实不玩重口，在两个人都准备好之前不面基，他称对方海海，对方叫他主人，偶尔叫赫。”

“赫宰啊，班群里发毕业论文导师分配表了。”

“是吗？给我看看。”听到舍友的召唤，李赫宰把微信换回平常使用的账号，关掉了手机。

“哈哈哈哈哈我是朴正洙唉，朴老师最温柔了，欧耶！”

“我呐我呐？咋还没翻到？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你小子的是李东海哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

李东海，两年前博士毕业回母校，也就是李赫宰现在的大学教书，长得一表人材，别的学院常常有为看帅哥来蹭课的，只可惜天使的外表下却是恶魔的心，人称灭绝师哥。

上他的课迟到两次平时成绩直接为零，三次作业次次都要求完全论文格式五千字以上，期末考试每次都有好几个人59分，多加一分不给挂都不行，去年毕业论文更是卡了两个人愣是没给过，学生们都是能不选他的课就不选，可这毕业论文的导师，还是让李赫宰摊上了。

既然摊上了，就看看其他倒霉蛋吧，李赫宰翻着舍友的手机。

“啊？他今年就带我一个？”

“哈哈哈哈还真是，听说他最近在做一个科研项目，可能是忙吧。”

“这TM叫什么事儿啊。”

“让联系导师呢哈哈哈哈哈哈，你快去找你的灭绝师哥去吧哈哈哈。”

“操！”

李赫宰咒骂着找出了学院老师电话号码薄，拨通了李东海的电话。

“请问是李东海老师吗？李老师您好，我是法学院2015级的李赫宰，嗯对，您是我的毕业论文导师，请问老师您什么时候有时间，我去找您商量一下论文的事情。”

“下午一点吧。”

“嗯嗯好的，老师，我一定准时到。”

李赫宰刚说完，对面就挂了电话。

“装孙子可真累啊……”李赫宰感叹到。

下午12:30，李赫宰就从宿舍出发去了李东海的办公室，灭绝师哥那么严厉，还是早点去等着也好，要是迟到肯定劈头盖脸一顿训。

李赫宰到了门口，看到老师背对着自己只穿了一个背心，在穿衬衣，李赫宰不敢打扰，就没吱声，可他隐约看见老师的脖子上的颈链，和他的小M前几天定制的简直一模一样，他看着，李东海转过了身，自下而上系着纽扣，颈链挂着的铁片上，似乎也有一个赫字。

李东海转过身就看到了李赫宰的存在，约莫着也到了跟那个学生见面讨论论文的时间，李东海快速系上最上边的两颗纽扣，遮住颈链。

李赫宰大脑飞速运转，海海，李东海，海海，或许面前的这个人，就是自己的海海。他沉思着，就听见李东海的声音。

“李赫宰？”

“嗯嗯，是我老师。”

李东海转身拿起一个杯子，递给李赫宰，

“去给我打点热水。”

李赫宰立马走上前接下杯子，打量了李东海一眼，便出了门。

李赫宰没有去打水，而是掏出手机，换成了调教专用微信号登陆，给自己的M发了一条微信，他想知道，李东海，是不是他的海海。

“把裤子脱了，贞操带接下来，给我拍一张你的后穴。”

他听到李东海的手机提示音，和李东海的脚步声，很快，海海发来了消息。

“主人，我在上班……”

“给你三分钟。”李赫宰把手机放进了兜里，转身走进办公室。

“老师，楼里的饮水机坏了，要不我出去买点喝的吧。”

李东海平时沉稳的脸上似乎溢着些许汗珠，听到到他的话明显松了口气。

“嗯嗯，好，给你钱，去买两杯咖啡吧，有点远，辛苦了。”

“不辛苦不辛苦，以后还要麻烦您呢，老师，我去了。”

李赫宰佯装着走出办公室，在楼道的转角停下，给他的海海发微信。

“还有一分钟。”

他走回办公室，悄悄地看着里面的人儿，李东海已经快速脱了裤子，解着贞操带，果然，他猜的没错。

李赫宰走进办公室，把李东海吓得呆住，立马拿起衣服挡住自己的腿根。

“老师，您这是在干嘛啊？”

被自己的学生看到了自己羞于见人的另一面，李东海都快要哭出来了，不知如何是好。

看着平时衣冠楚楚的李老师现在衣衫不整的蜷缩着，两条大白腿纠缠着也挡不住，圆溜溜的大眼睛像受惊的小鹿，李赫宰走上前去，捏住李东海的下巴。

“海海，是我，你的主人。”


End file.
